Elders React
Elders React was the third series of The Fine Bros' React series. It premiered on the Fine Brothers YouTube channel on May 24th 2012. Reactors Note: Stats up to date until Elders React to Brain Surgery Vlog (CTFxC). Note: Appearances does not include bonus episodes. Episodes: #ELDERS REACT TO NYAN CAT #ELDERS REACT TO DUBSTEP (SKRILLEX) #ELDERS REACT TO JERSEY SHORE #ELDERS REACT TO MARS LANDING #ELDERS REACT TO GANGNAM STYLE #Elders React to Call of Duty Black Ops 2 (Trailer & Gameplay) #*Teens/Elders React to Election 2012 #Elders React to Twilight (Breaking Dawn Pt. 2) #Elders React to Ghost Elevator Prank #ELDERS REACT TO HAPPY TREE FRIENDS #Elders React to The Lonely Island #Elders React to Challenges! (Cinnamon, Salt & Ice, & Milk Chug) #Elders React to Vocaloids! (Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin / Len) #Elders React to Murdered My Wisdom Teeth #ELDERS REACT TO HOWTOBASIC #Elders React to Eyeball Licking #ELDERS REACT TO TWERKING #ELDERS REACT TO EPIC MEAL TIME #Elders React to Grand Theft Auto V (Geek Week) #ELDERS REACT TO JUSTIN BIEBER #ELDERS REACT TO YLVIS - THE FOX #Elders React to Old Spice Commercials #Elders React to Retarded Running Horse #Elders React to Hunger Games: Catching Fire #Elders React to Brain Surgery Vlog (CTFxC) #Elders React to Brenda Schmitz's Christmas Wish #ELDERS REACT TO GRIND ON ME! #ELDERS REACT TO EMINEM #ELDERS REACT TO FLAPPY BIRD #Elders React to Shakira - Can't Remember To Forget You ft. Rihanna #ELDERS REACT TO PEWDIEPIE #ELDERS REACT TO #SELFIE #ELDERS REACT TO GODZILLA #Elders React to A Million Ways to Die in the West #Elders React to Homeless Transformation (Memorial Day) #Elders React to Old Woman Dancing - Paddy & Nico #ELDERS REACT TO GOOGLE GLASS #Elders React to Epic Rap Battles of History #Elders React to Crack Head Kid #ELDERS REACT TO ELVIS PRESLEY #ELDERS REACT TO OCULUS RIFT #Elders React to Fifty Shades of Grey Trailer #Elders React to First Moon Party #Elders React to Nicki Minaj - Anaconda #ELDERS REACT TO LLAMAS WITH HATS #Elders React to Men Giving Birth #ELDERS REACT TO TOO MANY COOKS #ELDERS REACT TO CHICK CHICK (王蓉 - 小雞小雞) #Elders React to Kim Kardashian #ELDERS REACT TO THE INTERVIEW #ELDERS REACT TO SPY PRANKS #ELDERS REACT TO 2014: YEAR IN SEARCH #ELDERS REACT TO FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S #Elders React to Rihanna And Kanye West And Paul McCartney - FourFiveSeconds #ELDERS REACT TO THUNDERSNOW #ELDERS REACT TO KING BACH VINES #ELDERS REACT TO SNAPCHAT #*ELDERS REACT TO MORTAL KOMBAT FATALITIES (React-Mini) #ELDERS REACT TO APPLE WATCH #ELDERS REACT TO I LOVE LUCY #ELDERS REACT TO SLIPKNOT #ELDERS REACT TO LATE NIGHT TALK SHOWS - DAVID LETTERMAN #ELDERS REACT TO MAGIC MIKE XXL #ELDERS REACT TO BATMAN v SUPERMAN TRAILER #ELDERS REACT TO 3D PRINTERS #ELDERS REACT TO LADYBABY #ELDERS REACT TO SKITTLES COMMERCIALS #Elders React to Why You Always Lying Vine Compilation #ELDERS REACT TO THE WEEKND #ELDERS REACT TO DIRTY GRANDPA #Elders React to Star Wars: The Force Awakens #Elders React to Christmas Commercials #Elders React to Deez Nuts Vine Compilation #ELDERS REACT TO NETFLIX #ELDERS REACT TO SNOW CHALLENGE COMPILATION #Elders React to The Oscars (Academy Awards) #ELDERS REACT TO DAVID BOWIE #ELDERS REACT TO CRAZY JAPANESE GAME SHOWS #Elders React to Rihanna - Work (Explicit) #ELDERS REACT TO HAMILTON (Hip Hop Musical) #ELDERS REACT TO MUSICAL.LY #ELDERS REACT TO BEYONCÉ - LEMONADE (Album Reaction) #Elders React to Sausage Party Trailer #Elders React to Bring Me The Horizon #ELDERS REACT TO BATTLEFIELD 1 (Trailer & Gameplay) #ELDERS REACT TO KENDRICK LAMAR Category:Elders React